Heroes
by ASTK the Akatsuki maniac
Summary: Gaara dan Kankurou tiba di museum, tapi dihalang oleh bayangan hitam yang menghampiri mereka.....
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes**

Halo, sorry klo misalnya nge-update lama…..Aku lagi bikin cerita baru, nih….tumben-tumben aja bikin supernatural ama fantasy. Ya...nikmati aja ceritanya. Maaf klo ceritanya nggak nyambung, gak seru, n kepanjangan.

SELAMAT MEMBACA!!

Author: Tau kan...

Disclaimer: Heroes punya orang, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Akatsuki punyaku...

--

Chapter 1

Konoha, 15 Oktober 2005. Terlihat banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul di markas rahasia milik Jiraiya, seorang hero yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain...

"Bagaimana, Neji?"tanya Naruto.

"Sabarlah, Naruto. Sebentar lagi selesai..."jawab Neji.

"Ih, masa ngelukis doang lama amat?"bentak Naruto.

"Naruto, sabarlah."ujar Sasuke.

Neji pun selesai melukis, di lukisan itu bergambar seorang anak _cheerleader_ sedang dikejar oleh bayangan hitam...

"Siapa dia?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah Hinata, dia adalah seorang hero yang sedang diincar Juugo, sang Sylar."jelas Itachi.

"Darimana kau tahu dia?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku diberi tahu oleh tetangganya, Kiba dan Ryoushin Inuzuka."jawab Itachi.

"Apa kau tahu, dia hero yang bisa mengendalikan apa?"tanya Gaara.

"Dia hero yang tak bisa mati, karena itu Juugo mengincar kekuatannya."jelas Jiraiya.

"Oh..."

"Aku mungkin bisa mengalahkannya sendirian demi melindungi Hinata."ujar Naruto sombong.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukannya Juugo mempunyai teman?"tanya Pein.

"Hah...siapa?"ujar Satoru, anak dari SasuSaku.

"Ino Yamanaka..."jawab Pein.

"I...ino..."kata Saskura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"tanya Jiraiya.

"Dia...dia adalah...adikku..."jawab Sakura gemetar.

"ADIK SAKURA!!"teriak Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu berisik..."ujar Kankurou sambil menggaruk telinganya.

"Maaf..."

"Ya sudah. Yang penting kita cari Hinata."pinta Neji.

"YAAAAAAAAA!!"teriak semua.

Kampus KoSuTo University, kampus yang terkenal di Konoha...

"Kamu nanti datang ke pertandingan basket, nggak?"tanya Ryoushin.

"Aku...datang kok."jawab Hinata.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya."ujar Ryoushin.

"Ya..."

"HINATA..."teriak Kiba.

"Ah, Kiba-kun. Ada apa?"tanya Hinata.

"Kau melihat Ryoushin tidak?"tanya Kiba.

"Dia...sudah pulang..."jawab Hinata.

"APA!!Ya udah. Makasih, Hinata."kata Kiba sambil meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ya..."

Hinata pun mulai meninggalkan kampusnya, ketika di depan halte bus...

DUK

"Aduh, sakit..."ujar Hinata sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ma...maafkan aku."ujar orang itu sambil mengambil buku milik Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa?"tanya Hinata.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Dan kau?"ujar Naruto.

"Aku...Hinata..."jawab Hinata sambil _blushing_.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau dari mana saja? Cepat kembali."teriak Neji.

"Ah...iya.Maaf aku pergi dulu."ujar Naruto.

"I...iya..."jawab Hinata.

"Ya. Aku datang..."teriak Naruto.

"Dia baik sekali."batin Hinata.

Di markas...

"Hei, Naruto.Yang tadi itu siapa?"tanya Neji.

"Tadi itu Hinata. Dia baru pulang kuliah katanya."jawab Naruto.

"Oh...pantas saja wajahnya mirip seperti yang di lukis Neji.Ternyata memang dia."ujar Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia bilang kamu tuh baik..."jawab Jiraiya.

"Hah...kapan dia bilang gitu?"tanya Naruto.

"Kan aku baca pikirannya."jelas Jiraiya.

Sore Hari...

"Hm...jadi dia disini..."kata Juugo.

"Entahlah, tapi, perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ia berada di sini..."ujar Ino.

"Bagus, kita masuk saja ke dalam."ujr Juugo.

Pertandingan pun selesai, Hinata dan Ryoushin sedang mengambil tas di locker.

"Ryoushin, aku mau ke toilet sebentar."ujar Hinata.

"Ah, ya sudah."kata Ryoushin.

Ryoushin menungggu Hinata...

"Ih, Hinata mana sih? Lama amat."ujar Ryoushin.

KRIET

"Hinata, kamu kok lama...KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"teriak Ryoushin.

"Suara itu...RYOUSHIN!!"batin Hinata.

Hinata pun lari ke tempat Ryoushin…..

"RYOUSHIN!!"teriak Hinata.

Ia melihat Ryoushin pingsan di depan lockernya.

"Juugo, itu bukan dia. Tapi yang ada di sana."ujar Ino.

"Jadi kau yang memiliki kekuatan itu!!"ujar Juugo.

"Aku? Bukan..."jawab Hinata.

"Pembohong..."ujar Ino sambil menembak Hinata.

DOR DOR

Hinata yang terluka lalu keluar dari gedung dan lari ke taman.

"Tolong! Jangan bunuh aku."ujar Hinata memohon.

"Tidak, aku akan membunuhmu dan mengambil tubuhmu."teriak Juugo.

Ketika Juugo ingin memukul Hinata, tiba-tiba seseorang menendang Juugo.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Juugo.

"Hai, Hinata. Lama tak bertemu."sapa orang itu.

"Na...naruto-kun..."

"Hinata, kesini."ujar Neji.

"I...iya."jawab Hinata.

"Lukamu cupuk parah. Biar kuobati."ujar Tenten.

"Terima kasih."jawab Hinata.

"Di mana yang satu lagi?"tanya Sakura.

"Di dalam"jawab Hinata.

"Yang lain tunggu di sini, biar aku dan Gaara yang ke dalam."pinta Sasuke.

"Ya..."

"Ayo, Gaara."

'Ng."

Di dalam gedung...

"Wah-wah. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian, wahai tikus-tikus jalanan."ujar Ino.

"Diam kau, Nenek pembawa sial."hina Gaara.

"Berani-beraninya..."Ino melempar meja berat ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Heh, dasar sekarat."ejek Sasuke.

"Ukh, awas kau nanti."ujar Juugo.

Dia meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Ryoushin!!Mana Ryoushin?"tanya Hinata.

Dilihatlah Sasuke dan Gaara sedang menggendong Ryoushin.

"Ryoushin!!"

"Tenanglah, dia hanya pingsan."ujar Tenten.

"Huff...Terima kasih, tuhan."jawab Hinata.

"Ayo, bawa dia pulang."

"Ya."

Di markas...

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku katakan."ujar Naruto.

"Apa?"tanya Hinata.

"Dari data milik markas ini...mengatakan bahwa kamu memiliki kekuatan khusus."jawab Naruto.

"Kekuatan apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa mati."

Hinata pun diam.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak percaya, tapi ini ke..." jelas Naruto.

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Karena itu aku diincar."jawab Hinata.

"Ya, begitulah."

"NEJI...ADA APA??"

Hinata dan Naruto pun lari ke tempat melukis Neji.

"Tenten...dia kenapa?"tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah..."jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba, Neji mengeluarkan Byakugan dan melukis sesuatu.

"Neji..."

"Apa yang sedang kau gambar?"tanya Gaara.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi ini akan terjadi suatu hari."jawab Neji.

Ketika selesai melukis, Neji pun kaget.

"A...apa-apaan ini?"ujar Neji tak percaya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto.

Di lukisan itu, terlihat Hinata bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Siapa perempuan itu?"tanya Jiraiya.

"I...ibu..."jawab Hinata.

"Dia ibumu?"tanya Kankurou.

"Iya. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, gara-gara Juugo memisahkan kami."jelas Hinata.

"Gaara, kau mau apa?"tanya Kankurou.

"Aku mau telepon Sasuke dulu, dia ada di mana?"jawab Gaara.

Di dalam mobil...

RRRR

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi.

"Papa, ada telepon."ujar Satoru yang sedang bermain _Bitch Hunter 2_.

"Iya."

"Halo, Gaara. Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Tolong secepatnya datang ke markas."

"Iya."

TUUT

"Pa...aku lapar."seru Satoru.

"Ya udah.Kita istirahat dulu."ujar Sasuke.

"Kamu tunggu di sini dulu."pinta Sasuke.

"Iya, pa."jawab satoru.

"Anak baik."

Di dalam mobil, Satoru bermain _Bitch Hunter, CSI:MIAMi, dan Guitar Hero 3:Legends of Rock_ di PSP.

Terdengar suara berisik di luar mobil hingga membuat Satoru marah.

"Kok berisik ban...AAAKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Di mini market...

"Ada keributan apa di luar?"tanya pegawai mini market.

"Ada anak kecil diculik oleh perempuan tinggi."teriak penjaga parkir.

"Anak kecil...Satoru."batin Sasuke.

"Dia berada di mana?"tanya Sasuke.

"Di dalam hutan."

"Ma...mama kenapa?"tanya Satoru.

"Jangan berisik, mama Cuma mau bunuh papa."jawab Sakura.

"Bohong, ini pasti bukan mama."teriak Satoru.

"Satoru, kamu di mana?"teriak Sasuke.

"PAPA!!'teriak Satoru.

"Satoru, kamu kenapa?"tanya Sasuke.

":Mama...aneh...biasanya mama gak kaya begini."

"Satoru, kamu kenapa menangis?"tanya Sakura.

"Kau, ingin membunuhku? Silakan, tapi jangan bunuh Satoru."bentak Sasuke.

'Permintaanmu kuterima."Sakura mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak Sasuke.

"Huh, Sasuke lama banget, sih?"tanya Naruto.

"Ponselnya juga nggak nyala. Kira-kira dia kenapa?"seru Gaara.

RRRR

"Ada telepon."ujar Jiraiya.

PIP

"Paman, paman dengar aku?"tanya Satoru.

"Oh, satoru. Ada apa?"tanya Jiraiya.

"Mama...MAMA KEADAANNYA ANEH! BIASANYA MAMA GAK KAYAK GINI."teriak Satoru.

"Keadaanya aneh? Seperti apa?"tanya Neji.

"Mama...berkepribadian ganda."jawab Satoru.

Naruto dan yang lain terkejut bukan main.

"Berkepribadian ganda?"tanya Gaara.

"Mungkin dengan nuraninya!?"jawab Naruto bangga.

"Tidak, tapi ini berbeda."seru Satoru.

"Tapi..."sambung Kankurou.

"Punya 2 kesadaran."ujar Satoru.

"Kami jemput kalian saja. Kalian di mana?"tanya neji.

"Di hutan Shi no Mori."jelas Satoru.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."

TUUT

"Ma...hentikan dong. Jangan bunuh papa lebih dari ini."seru Satoru.

"Tapi, papa udah bikin mama sakit hati."ujar Sakura.

Sakura mengarahkan pistol ke Sasuke.

"Maaf, Satoru..."seru Sasuke.

"Jangan...JANGAN BUNUH PAPA!!"Satoru lari ke arah Sasuke.

DOR

Pelurunya mengarah ke mereka berdua, tapi, tidak melukai mereka. Sakura terkejut karena pikirannya dan peluru itu dikendalikan oleh pikiran Satoru.

"Hei, peluru tua. Enyahlah kau dari kami."pinta Satoru dan peluru itu menghilang.

"Papa! Sekarang."

"Ok."

Sasuke menonjok sakura hingga mereka berdua menembus rumah tua.

Di mobil milik Gaara...

"Dasar, mereka di mana, sih?"tanya Naruto kesal.

"Sabarlah, Naruto."hibur Hinata.

"Ng? Apa itu?"tanya Itachi.

"Satoru!!"teriak Jiraiya.

"Paman Jiraiya..."teriak Satoru.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."seru Jiraiya.

"Lho, di mana Sasuke?"tanya Itachi.

"Di dalam sana."ujar Satoru.

"A...apa yang terjadi denganku?"tanya Sakura.

"Kau tak apa-apa. Mungkin cuma kelelahan."jawab Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita pulang.'

"Ya."

GREK GREk

"Sial, pintunya terkunci."ujar Gaara.

"SASUKE! APA KAU ADA DI DALAM?"teriak Naruto.

"Iya, sebentar."teriak Sasuke.

Lalu, Sasuke menembus pintu yang terkunci.

"Kau...kenapa babak belur gitu?"tanya Itachi.

"Yah, ada masalah dikit."jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, jangan-jangan 'itu' ya'?"seru Naruto dengan senyum lebar selebar 45 cm.

"Enak aja."jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Kita pulang saja ke markas sambil makan ke Ichiraku Ramen."ujar Jiraiya.

"Setuju."seru mereka.

TBC

Ya ini chp.1. Chp.2 nanti. Review tak wajib, tapi sunah.

Kritik, saran, review? Silahkan……….tapi jangan pedes kayak si flamers itu. Gw doain biar sekarat.

Good Bye, see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Haaahhhh…. Akhirnya dibuat juga chap 2. Capek juga sih buatnya. Kubales dulu reviewnya:

Miyu201: Makasih atas reviewnya, selamat membaca ya….

Ya udah, kita mulai aja cerita…

TentenHolic: Tunggu dulu.

Me: Apa, sih?

TentenHolic: Loe harus review punya gw dulu!

Me: Kan udah yang headmaster sucks….

TentenHolic: Lebih banyak…..

Me: Gak, ah. Cape….-tidur dengan sukses-

TentenHolic: BANGUNNNNNNN!! BEGO!!-jitak kepala-

……

Udah, mulai aja!

Chap.2

Suna 23 November 2005

"Kemana mereka? Bukannya mereka sedang ada di kamar?"tanya petugas kepada bos mereka.

"Entahlah, sepertinya mereka ada di Konoha…."jawab anak sulungnya.

"Masa, sih?"tanya gadis berkacamata yang berada di sebelah gadis berambut panjang.

"Kalau begitu, cari mereka."pinta bos mereka.

"Baik."

Konoha….

"Aduh, berat banget, nih."seru Hinata yang sedang mengangkat belanjaannya.

"Sini, biar kubantu."jawab Naruto.

"Ma….makasih, Naruto-kun."

Ketika sedang memberi barang, tiba-tiba…

DUUG

"Akh, sakit."ujar Hinata.

"Ma….maaf."seru gadis itu.

Hinata terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya.

"I….ibu…"seru Hinata.

"Hinata?"tanya gadis itu.

"IBU!"

"Hinata…kau sudah besar, ya."seru gadis itu sambil memeluk Hinata.

"I…itu ibunya. Manis sekali."batin Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

"Kak…Pein…"seru Naruto.

"Dari mana saja kau?"tanya Pein.

"Aku membantu Hinata belanja."jawab Naruto.

Pein pun menoleh ke arah Hinata dan ibunya.

"Ka…kau…?"

"PEIN??"

"KONAN??"

"Lama tak bertemu!"seru Pein.

"Iya, aku juga."jawab Konan.

"I..ibu kenal dia?"tanya Hinata.

"Iya, dia teman ibu."jawab Konan.

"HAH? Teman?"seru Naruto.

"Ya."jawab Pein.

"Ayo, kita ke rumah."ajak Konan.

Rumah Hinata..

"Wahhh, kangen banget rasanya..."seru Hinata.

"Lu...luas sekali..!"batin Naruto.

"Hinata, bantu mama masak, dong."teriak Konan.

"Ya!"

Konan mulai mencentikkan jari dan keluarlah api untuk memasak.

"Uwa, hebat. Api keluar dari jari sendiri."puji Naruto.

"Ya, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba keluar saja."jawab Konan.

"Sejak kapan?"tanya Naruto.

"3 SMA."

"Oh.."

Malam hari...

"Kak Pein nggak tidur?"tanya Naruto.

"Gak. Kamu tidur saja, mungkin aku agak malam."jawab Pein.

"Ya sudah."

_RRRRR_

"Uzumaki."jawab Pein.

"Pein, ini aku."seru penelepon.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa?"tanya Pein.

"Kau lihat, dia sudah tumbuh besar. Bagaimana kalau kau katakan yang sebenarnya?"tanya dia.

"Jangan, nanti saja memberitahunya. Bisa-bisa citraku sebagai ayah bisa rusak."jawab Pein.

"Ih, kau seperti biasanya, pandai melucu. Tapi, apa Hinata akan sedih?"serunya.

"Tak apa, Naruto akan terus menjaganya."jawab Pein.

"Ya, baiklah."

"Sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu, kau makin lama makin cantik, Konan."puji Pein.

"Kau juga, makin lama makin tampan."seru Konan.

"Ah, bisa saja."

Pagi hari di markas Jiraiya.

"AAAKKKHHHH! SATORU!! Jangan beritahu!!"teriak Jiraiya.

"Eh, papa. Katanya paman Jiraiya pernah ngintip mama waktu mandi di hotel."seru Satoru ke ayahnya.

"YANG BENAR??"teriak semua.

"Ya, kalau nggak percaya, tanya ke paman Jiraiya saja."jawab Satoru sambil menunjuk ke arah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sweatdropp.

"Mati gw..."batin Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya..."seru Sasuke.

"Apa...Sasuke...?"tanya Jiraiya gemetar.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGINTIP ISTRIKU!!"teriak Sasuke sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya.

"WAAAAA!! JANGAN DONG! ITU JUGA NGGAK SENGAJA!"Jiraiya memohon ke Sasuke dengan puppy eyes.

"CHIDORIIIIIII!!"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKK!!"

"Hei kalian, jangan ribut. Neji lagi-lagi..."seru Tenten yang melihat Sasuke dan Jiraiya sedang jambak-jambakan rambut.

"Eh?"

"UKHHH!! Kepalaku..."rintih Neji.

"Neji, bertahanlah..."seru Tenten.

Neji mengeluarkan byakugannya.

"Dia...apa yang akan di lukisnya?"batin Jiraiya.

Gambar itu menunjukkan Gaara sedang memegang pedang dan bertarung dengan monster aneh.

"Ga...gaara..."seru Kankurou.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan pedang itu?"tanya Gaara.

"Di museum."jawab Satoru.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah mengendalikan benda yang ada di kota ini, dan pedang itu ada di museum."jelas Satoru.

"Wah! Anak pintar, beda banget sama bapaknya."Jiraiya memuji Satoru dan mengejek Sasuke.

"Kau..."

"TIDDAAKKK!!"teriak Jiraiya.

"Hah...mulai lagi, deh."seru Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus sama si bokep? Tapi kalau sama Itachi sih, nggak apa-apa."seru Gaara dengan stress.

"Jiraiya berkata kita bentuk kelompok dan bagi 3 orang. Naruto Hinata Pein, Jiraiya Tenten Neji, Sasuke ama keluarga tercinta, lalu kita bertiga."jelas Itachi.

_PIP PIP_

"Panggilan dari Naruto."seru Kankurou.

"Kalian, apa kalian tahu Dr.Orochimaru?"tanya Naruto.

"Dr.Orochimaru?"tanya Gaara.

"Aku...rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya."seru Itachi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... dia hero yang bisa menyembuhkan para heroes yang terkena luka dari serangan Sylar."jelas Itachi.

"Kalau kalian tahu dia dimana, tolong panggil Jiraiya."

"Baik."

Otogakure.

"Dokter, kelihatannya pasiennya sudah sembuh."seru Kabuto.

"Ya sudah. Kau yang praktek berikutnya, kan? Aku ingin pulang."jawab Orochimaru.

"Ya."

Ketika tidur, Orochimaru bermimpi aneh..

"Aku dimana?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Kau berada di mimpimu."jawab seorang gadis kecil di depannya.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku Hanabi. Mari ikut denganku."ajak Hanabi.

"Ya."

"Lihat, apa yang terjadi dengan pasienmu?"tanya Hanabi.

Orochimaru melihatnya dengan seksama dan ia terkejut.

"A...apa?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Benar, pengikutmu, Suigetsu, telah membunuhnya."jawab Hanabi.

"Ta...tapi kenapa?"tanyanya.

"Karena pasienmu telah membunuh orangtuanya."jawab Hanabi tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh?"

"Aku pernah masuk ke dalam mimpinya, ia melihat orangtuanya dibunuh, tapi temanmu, Kabuto menolongnya."

"Begitu."seru Orochimaru.

"Ingatlah, kita akan selalu bertemu pada mimpimu. Buat dirimu berguna."seru Hanabi.

"Ya."

Pagi hari, bandara Otogakure.

"_Dokter, aku terkena luka cukup parah, tolong datang ke__ restoran Ichiraku"_

"_Ya, aku segera datang, Tuan Teuchi."_

"_Terima kasih."_

Ketika selesai bertelepon, Orochimaru melihat Hanabi.

"Ka...kau.."

Hanabi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Berjuanglah!"serunya.

"Ya."jawab Orochimaru dengan tegas.

_TING TONG_

" _Gerbang Pesawat KA344 menuju Konoha telah dibuka"_

"Dokter..."seru Kabuto.

"?"

"Semoga sukses. Mungkin suatu hari aku akan datang."

"Thank You."

Naruto sedang terbang untuk mencari Orochimaru di sekitar bandara.

"Ah, itu dia."batin Naruto.

Naruto pun turun.

"Dr.Orochimaru!"teriak Naruto.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku Naruto, tolong ikut denganku."seru Naruto.

"Maaf, aku sedang ada pasien."jawab Orochimaru.

"Tolong ikut denganku sebentar."pinta Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak ada niat."seru Orochimaru.

"Tolonglah, ini perintah Jiraiya."Naruto memohon kepadanya.

"Jiraiya? Jiraiya yang berambut putih itu?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Ya!"jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi, aku harus pergi ke tempat pasienku di restoran Ichiraku."jawab Orochimaru.

"Tak apa, nanti kuberi tahu."

"Terima kasih."

_TING TONG_

"Ya, siapa?"tanya Teuchi.

"Ini aku, Dr.Orochimaru."jawab Juugo yang menyamar sebagai Orochimaru.

"Begini, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku."jelas Teuchi.

"Biar kubantu."

"Naruto, kau menemukannya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ya!"jawab Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara dan Kankurou sudah ada di museum belum, ya?"tanya Tenten.

Di museum...

"Gaara, itu pedangnya."seru Kankurou.

"Lho, Itachi mana?"tanya Gaara.

"Dia sudah balik ke markas, katanya dia agak males ke sini."

"Hm."

"Bagaimana ini? Banyak petugas keamanan!"tanya Kankurou.

"Terpaksa..."

Gaara mulai memejamkan matanya dan orang-orang yang berada di sana diam seperti patung.

"Gaara, cepatlah. Waktunya hanya 5 menit."seru Kankurou takut.

"Ya, sebentar."jawab Gaara.

"Bagus, kita KABUR!!."teriak Kankurou.

Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa kalian?"tanya Gaara.

"Tuan Muda, anda di panggil oleh bos."jawab mereka sambil membawa Gaara dan Kankurou ke dalam mobil.

"Tuan muda? Bos? Aku tak menger...Ayah, Temari Nee-san, Na-chan, Sasa-chan."seru Gaara.

HAH

"Gawat, kak Gaara dan kak Kakurou tertangkap."seru Satoru.

"APA??"teriak mereka.

"Tapi, biarkan saja."jawab Satoru.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahnya akan melatih mereka untuk melawan Juugo."seru Neji.

"Terserah. Yang penting mereka selamat."ujar Naruto.

Restoran Ichiraku.

_TING TONG_

Juugo keluar dari dapur setelah menyembunyikan mayat Teuchi dan menghampiri Orochimaru.

"Permisi, apa anda Tuan Teuchi?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Ya, benar."jawab Juugo.

"Suara anda, sepertinya agak berbeda ketika anda menelepon saya."ujar Orochimaru.

"Itu...tenggorokkan saya agak sakit."jawabnya.

"Oh, apa saya boleh minta darah anda?"tanya Orochimaru sambil memberikan jarum suntik.

"Ya, sebentar."

Di dapur, Juugo mengambil darah Teuchi yang ia sembunyikan.

"Ini, darahnya."seru Juugo.

"Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu."ujar Orochimaru.

"Ya."

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai, tadinya pengen yang baru, tapi katanya nanti. Makasih buat sasaji karena udah ngebantuin aku buat bikin cerita ini.

Tentenholic: Cerita apaan nih? Kurang seru!! Seruan dikit kenapa?? Boring liat ceritanya. APALAGI MUKANYA!! Yang ngeliat pada meluncur...

Me:eh, lu ama kakak gitu banget yeh..muka lu sendiri gimana?? Dasar KNALPOT!!

Tentenholic:Masa bodo ama muka, yang penting hati nih baik...-digebuk ama anggota FBI-

Review tak diwajibkan, tapi sebaiknya Give me REVIEW!!


End file.
